<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>美国梦 by KACY94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336498">美国梦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KACY94/pseuds/KACY94'>KACY94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Stony - Freeform, 盾铁 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KACY94/pseuds/KACY94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>美国梦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">Tony Stark再一次从噩梦中惊醒——他已经很久没有这样了，自从复仇者众人都搬进大厦，他们开始像一家人一样相处之后，他的PTSD就仿佛从未发生过，但是自从内战开始，情况变得越来越糟糕。Pepper曾经强制他去和心理医师谈谈，但是最后的结果是那个中年女人拿着钱心满意足地离开了大厦。其实Tony也不知道为什么他开始拒绝身边所有人的好意，明明他最不想伤害的人就是Pepper。自从Steve搬出大厦之后，他又恢复了他昼夜颠倒的作息，或者说是根本没有昼夜这个概念，咖啡完全代替了</span>
  </span>
  <a id="_GoBack" name="_GoBack"></a>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">纯净水，毫无节制地吃着汉堡和比萨这样的快餐。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">Tony比谁都清楚，这是一种得不偿失的报复，受到伤害的人只有他自己。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">他辗转在政治家、官僚和其他超级英雄、异能者之间，寻求最后一点转机。开战是他最不想要的结果，但是钢铁侠是不会因为私人感情放弃他所坚持的东西的，美国队长也是。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">之后他带领着剩下的复仇者和他曾经的朋友、家人在战场上拼死奋战。他们太过了解对方了，那些看似无懈可击的作战方式里的致命弱点，他们的软肋和出手前半秒的犹豫——他们一次次故意放过杀死彼此的绝佳机会。Tony不知道他在这样的战斗里究竟感受到的是什么，他对眼前这个手持盾牌的男人怀抱着极其复杂的感情，是儿时的崇拜，青少年时无名的嫉妒，之后是炽烈的爱意，还有和爱意对等的仇恨。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">很久之后他才想明白，他对Steve Rogers的感情并不是一时迷恋，说是单纯的爱情也太过狭隘。他们之间惊人的默契是在一次次生死危机之间建立起来的，可能还包括平时Steve叫他起床，逼他训练体力，禁止他喝咖啡、吃垃圾食品、超过十二点睡觉这部分。一开始可能是出于他想照顾逝去老友的儿子，后来只是单纯的因为他们相信和在乎彼此。Tony也说不上是哪一次他受伤之后睁开眼看到的是Steve蔚蓝的双眼，或者哪一次派对上他喝醉了揪着Steve不放，使出浑身解数地和他调情，就是为了看他发红的耳尖，也可能是又一次他躲不开的攻击，那面无坚不摧的盾牌遮住了他视线里的阳光。即使是内战最激烈、他们关系最疏离的时候，Tony Stark仍然觉得他可以为Steve牺牲。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">他不知道Steve一直以来是怎么想的，他知道Steve是个非常固执得让人发疯的家伙，他</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">坚信着</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">他个人的信仰，而并非是规则——但是Tony依然抱有希望，直到最后一刻。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">直到他看见美国队长倒在血泊里。鲜红的血液在浅色的石阶上艳丽得耀眼。Tony被这红色晃得有些发晕，他觉得这一幕说不出的讽刺，这个身披星条旗，为他的国家战斗了一辈子的男人，以战犯的身份死在白宫前。之前所有折磨他的痛苦、愤怒在此刻都显得无关紧要了，因为他正目睹着他的希望和信念随着Steve Rogers的生命的流逝而渐渐崩塌、分崩离析。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">然后他在美国队长的葬礼上哭得泣不成声。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">Steve Rogers早在注射那瓶血清前就是英雄了。此时此刻Tony Stark希望他从未被找到，从未在这个不属于他的时代苏醒，在他少年的梦里做他一个人的英雄。他应该是满载着荣耀，在所有人的尊敬和</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">爱戴里</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">牺牲的。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">他望向窗外是微</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">熹</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">的晨光，依旧繁忙的纽约，和昨天，前天，每一天看起来并没有什么不一样。他可能还会继续做一个超级英雄，金红色的盔甲仍然是夜空中最闪耀的流星。他可能会在某一次拯救世界中牺牲，或者他足够幸运，可以活到新复仇者完全接手的那一天。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">他想在布鲁克林买套别墅养老。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">他想看着Pepper结婚，尽管她身边的那个人不可能是他了。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">他还记得，他跪倒在Steve身旁的时候，满手是他的鲜血，他苍白的嘴唇描绘出的句子分明是“I loved you.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">他做了一个梦。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">所有的复仇者还在一起，没有人受伤，没有人死去，没有注册法案，好像那些悲剧，和它们的开端从未出现过。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">Steve坐在沙发靠背上，他举起酒杯说：“Together.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">接着所有人，包括Tony自己也重复道：“Together.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">这是他这辈子听过最温暖美妙的声音了。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">再也没有什么能让我们分开。</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>